


Light Up the Night

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: On their day off, Laslow and Peri take a small outing for a new activity in Nohr.





	Light Up the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime you just gotta write some small, fluffy drabbles for your OTP.

It was a cool summer night in the outskirts of Nohr. Crickets were chirping, fireflies were burning, and the sound of rustling leaves surrounded the hillside. In the distance, a small squad of town guards were busy setting up what looked like thin cannons in preparation for the coming event. Large crowds filled the surrounding field, eager to witness the coming sights. WIth summer came fireworks, and Nohr was willing to try the foreign Hoshidan objects. To some bystanders, however, fireworks were a familiar sight.

Laslow slapped his neck as another bug flew near him. For how nice the night was, he could certainly do without the flying nuisances. Still, his lord and king Xander had given him the weekend off in return for Laslow’s long servitude to Nohr, and for that, Laslow would tough out the tiny biting creatures. He let out a content sigh as the tree he was under rustled in the gentle wind. Thankfully he wasn’t alone. Leaning on his shoulder and gazing off into the night horizon with him was Laslow’s partner, Peri. In life and duty, the two were inseparable. Their relationship had evolved as they talked and fought together during the war, going from simple coworkers, to friends, to f iancées . Laslow rubbed Peri’s back as she leaned into him, both letting a sigh escape their lips.

The outing had been Peri’s idea. When news of time off came from their liege, the vibrant haired lady was quick to drag Laslow to the set up for the fireworks. Laslow could see why. Memories of he and his friends watching fireworks for the first time flooded back as Peri talked excitedly about the new creation. No arguments were given by Laslow, not that Peri would’ve accepted a ‘no’. Soon enough, they’d set out to a small hill with a blanket, both eager to see the fiery lights.

“Y’know,” Peri said, moving slightly as she wrapped her arms around Laslow, “I could just sit like this forever and I’d be happy.”

Laslow hugged her tighter as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “You’ll hear nothing but joy from me, my love.”

Peri laughed as Laslow kissed her, the smile on her face growing wider by the second all the while. The calming leaves above them hummed a gentle lullaby for the pair, almost putting them to sleep. They would have, if not for a loud whistling followed by an even louder boom. The show had finally started.

Watching his lover get lost in the hypnotic lights gave Laslow a warm joy. The way her eyes lit up as each firework soared through the sky, followed by a soft ‘ooh’ or ‘ahh’ when they finally exploded brought a smile to his face. Hoshidan fireworks were definitely something compared to Ylisse’s. For one, they were much louder and as bright as a roaring fire as they flew upward in a wide range of colors. Suddenly, a flurry of fireworks soared up high, followed by countless booms. Peri was lightly bouncing next to Laslow as she gasped in excitement from the booming lights. Shapes and symbols of all kinds were formed by each firework. Laslow was impressed as he lost himself to the beauty of the explosive colors. Next to him, Peri was giggling with glee as she clapped. Her bouncing hadn’t stopped, not that Laslow minded. His other half was happy, and he’d do anything to keep her that way.

One moment later, a brightness like no other spread across the hills as the finale arrived. Laslow could faintly hear Peri’s excited yelling as the fireworks whistled across the sky. The loud booming had an odd calming to them with their controlled chaos just before exploding. A pause in the excitement gave way for two final fireworks. When the two exploded, a mass excited gasp came from the crowd (Laslow and Peri included) as the twin fireworks burst into the symbols of Nohr and Hoshido. The applause that followed rivaled the fireworks that had come before. Laslow and Peri had joined in, but not before Peri quickly stole a kiss from Laslow. His face felt hot from the familiarity. They’d kissed before, but she’d never been this sudden about it. A blush formed on Laslow’s face and stayed there for some time as they picked up there blanket to leave.

On the walk back to the castle, Laslow hugged Peri closely as they smiled together. “You seemed to really enjoy the showing, Peri.”

“It was amazing!” Peri was giddy with excitement from the fireworks still. “The way they just flew up! And all the colors were so pretty!”

The same warm feeling in Laslow grew stronger as Peri talked more and more about how much she loved the outing. “It’ll be hard to top this one, and we’ve yet to get deep into the summertime.”

“Nothing wrong with starting it with a bang!”

Laslow was silent as he registered Peri’s words before letting out a tickled laugh at Peri’s pun. “I never took you as someone to make Odin’s jokes, my dear.” He smiled and pulled her into a hug as they walked. “But it makes me all the more thankful to call you my other half.”

Peri laughed with Laslow while she stretched up to kiss him again, causing another rush of heat on his face. “I could say the same, Lazzy-poo!”

The pair walked on as Nohr’s lamplights bathed them in light. Laslow held Peri close while they walked on, content to just stay in the moment with his one true love by his side.


End file.
